


Ghosts of the Past

by lattedi



Series: tommy-centric angst [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bruh fuck smp!dream, Flashbacks, Ghostbur pog., Ghostbur pog?, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I also researched quite a bit, I hope this is an accurate representation of ptsd?, I talked to my friend who has ptsd and uh, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Tommy has some... issues, Tommyinnit has PTSD, Trauma, all my homies HATE smp!dream, but dream as a person? we love him hes a very pog human being, mentions of psychological manipulation, so sorry if it's sort of inaccurate, these people are literally giving me FUEL for angst your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Tommy's stomach churned as his boots clanked against the obsidian, his eyes on the lava below him. It was as though something in his body was choking him, vines curling into his throat and knotting there, preventing him from breathing.He heard the footsteps in front of him stop, and long pink hair in front of him swirled around. He finally tore his gaze from the orange sea of liquid below him and looked up into Technoblade's eyes. "Are you all right, Tommy?" the man asked softly.Tommy nodded."Bad memories with this lava."ORTommy deals with PTSD.
Series: tommy-centric angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, your (not really) favorite angst writer is back at it again with some more tommy angst. please help i said i would write one fic for dream smp uh
> 
> I hope this is an accurate representation of PTSD! I asked my friend who has it about it, and I also did quite a bit of research.
> 
> Also omg why is it so short I cant-
> 
> wattpad version [here](https://www.wattpad.com/1000186354-dream-smp-oneshots-ghosts-of-the-past)

Tommy's stomach churned as his boots clanked against the obsidian, his eyes on the lava below him. It was as though something in his body was choking him, vines curling into his throat and knotting there, preventing him from breathing. Memories flashed in front of his eyes, bringing back the darkest moments of his exile. His heart dropped as he remembered staring down and longing to jump into the depths of the boiling mass to escape the pain, wondering if it was truly worth it to stay if no one cared enough to come visit him. He shuddered softly, but he couldn't seem to look away as he kept walking down the path beneath his feet. 

He heard the footsteps in front of him stop, and long pink hair in front of him swirled around. He finally tore his gaze from the orange sea of liquid below him and looked up into Technoblade's eyes. "Are you all right, Tommy?" the man asked softly. 

Tommy nodded uncertainly and glanced back down. "Bad memories with this lava," he muttered. He stared at his feet, slightly ashamed. He could feel his brother's worried gaze. 

He heard Techno shuffle forward, and his eyes dragged back towards the lava. His hands were shaking as he drew his sword, turning around one last time as he watched the Underworld swirl into purple.

\-----

Ghostbur's voice rang out behind Tommy, echoing in his ears. "You're on the direction to Logstedshire!"

There was an increasing feeling of dread as he began to recognize the trees around him; it was almost overwhelming, and he felt the vines creep into his throat again, slowly tying knots and weaving around his lungs, squeezing them so new air couldn't come in.

He stared at the fractured, dented remains of what was once his home. Seeing where his tent had been, his vision spun into when Dream had placed TNT there and shot it with an arrow. Tommy stumbled back and clutched his arms. It all felt real, as though he was still there, phantom ghosts of the past crawling under his skin.

His eyes shifted over to the blown-up Logstedshire, and his chest filled with fear as he was thrown back into the memory of Dream telling him to hand his things over, and throwing TNT onto the grassy earth and letting Tommy's hard work explode into nothing but bits and pieces of lost memories. Blind panic filled his brain, and he whirled around and choked on air. 

He finally landed on the tower to the clouds, and his mind reeled as he remembered staring down at the hard ground below him, waiting to fall, to jump and hit the ground so hard that he couldn't feel anything anymore. 

His nails scratched the skin of his arms as he felt the plunge into the cold water; he knew it wasn't real, but it felt like it. Or was it real? Maybe he was in the water, submerged in the small pool of blue, dragging across his own skin with his fingernails as he realized that Dream wasn't his friend, but someone who constantly watched over him.

Tommy turned around and ran. He wasn't ready to be back here. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran back home, back to Ghostbur and back to Techno's cabin. 

He tried to force his own memories out of his brain, and frenzied thoughts and fragments of the past hung in the frozen air.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves, drink some water, eat some food, you deserve it!
> 
> -J


End file.
